Distant Perspective
by Lord Qwerty
Summary: "I'm Saito Hiraga, a student from the Asian Union Life Ship 'Japan'. I was testing out a new type of mining capsule when I was shot through a wormhole. Now I lost in some distant part of the galaxy, or at least I think I'm still in the same galaxy. I'm on a planet, full of humans and strange creatures from fantasy. If you pick you this transmission, please help..."
1. Crash Landing

A little something I complied out of boredom, but really what other reason do you need to write?

* * *

A young man sat on top of a stone tower with a radio in his hands. The dark skies above shined with stars and two large moons. He look down at the radio set and pressed a button and began to talk in to it.

"I'm Saito Hiraga, a student from the Asian Union Life Ship 'Japan'. I was testing out a new type of mining capsule when I was shot through a wormhole. Now I lost in some distant part of the galaxy, or at least I think I'm still in the same galaxy. I'm on a planet, full of humans and strange creatures from fantasy. I may be going insane. If you pick you this transmission, please help me. Can anyone hear me? This planet is something out of a novel; magic, nobles, I've even hear word of elves. I'm trying my best to get home. If you hear this come help…"

000

Seventeen Hours Earlier

Location: Asian Union Life Fleet

Year: 2214 AD

"Saito you had better not be late for class again. For god's sake it's only on level six hundred." Saito's mother chastised her son and rushing him out the door.

"I going I'm going!" He said as he left, "sheez late to class for a week and she gets all overbearing." He walked along the hallway of the habitation quarters to catch the morning school tram.

"Saito! Hold the door!" A person said as the ran up to the tram and slipped in just as the tram was leaving. "Thank you Saito, I overslept again."

"Kenji how many time do I have to say it to you, set your alarm…" Saito sighed

"I do, but I spent all last night down in the workshops building." Kenji grinned

"What did you make this time?" Saito hazard to asked.

"A mining pod. It can, if my math was right, mine 32% faster than the ones we currently use!" Kenji said ecstatically.

"That might be the first thing you've made that was useful." Saito said in surprise.

"Wait, do you mean my laser guided toothbrush wasn't useful!?"

"I remember that and I believe it was banned on like twelve of the Life Ships." Saito said, "It caused blindness in over half it's users."

"What idiot looks into a laser, like really." Kenji said angrily.

"Well maybe it was the fact that it also burnt through skin."

"Fine, fine." Kenji said grumpily. He perked up for a second and looked at Saito.

"No." Saito responded without hesitation.

"But I didn't even ask yet!"

"Still know, I still have stitches from the last time I helped you."

"I promise it's completely safe with a 23% margin of error." Kenji stated hopefully

Saito though for a moment. "What do you wait me to do?"

"Well after school today the fleet is going to stop for it's annual maintenance and repair session. We will have enough time to test out the new pod, and I need a pilot."

"23%?" Saito asked hesitantly.

"23%." Kenji said hopefully.

"Just piloting right?"

"Yep."

Saito sighed looked at the ground then back at his friend. "Fine I'll do it, what work bay will it be in?"

"68, I think." Kenji said. "I'll wait for you after school and I'll show you the way."

000

Ten Hours Earlier

"Ok so here it is!" Kenji unveiled his pod to Saito. It was the size of a fighter with two large beam cannons meant for mining ores from asteroids.

"Nice, it's much more compact than the types in use." Saito commented.

"That was one of the points we could make more of these and get more ore and keep the fleet going even longer!" Kenji said happily. "All I really need to do now is calibrate the flight controls, but I must do that while it is being piloted so as to be more accurate."

"And I'm that pilot…"Saito stated with a forlorn look.

"Bright side, my inventions have yet to kill anyone." Kenji pointed out.

"I think everyone try not to die because they don't want to be the first ones on that list." Saito jests.

"Well it's fueled and ready to fly, you still want to do this?"

"I guess so?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Saito nodded slowly.

*click* "Ok good got that on recording so I can't get sued, again…" Kenji sets down his recorder and press a button that opens the hatch to the pod. "Good luck."

Satio jumped into the pod and situated himself at the controls. "Why do these control remind me of a video game?" Saito asked.

"Well lets just say it's suppose to make flying easier. Ok you good in there?" Saito nodded. "Ok Close the hatch."

Saito took one last breath of oxygen and press the button marked 'Hatch Control'. The pod's Canopy closed before him and sealed him in airtight. A claw came and picked up the pod and put it on a rail system that would launch him into the void of space.

"Saito can you hear me?" Kenji's voice came through the pod radio.

Satio pressed a button and responded, "Yeah, I read to launch."

"Good, countdown starting, three, two, one, Launch!" Kenji said as the pod screamed out into space and started to fly.

"Well so far so good." Saito said.

"Try to fly it around." Saito flew around the port he came out of.

"Left turning is a little sluggish." Saito reported back.

"Ok let me fix that. Now Satio I want you to test out it maneuverability do some tricks." Kenji requested.

"Roger!" Saito replied. He performed loops and hard turns. While not being a professional pilot his tricks would still please a crowd.

"Saito be advised, I am detecting a small gravitational disturbance about 200 feet on your port side." Kenji alerted his friend. Saito wiped his ship to port to get a look at the disturbance.

"Kenji are you seeing this?" Saito asked.

"What is it?" Kenji wondered out loud. Before the pod and Saito was a green circle with pure black center.

"I'm no astrophysicist, but that is the strangest thing I've ever seen." Saito commented.

"Saito pull back, your drifting close to it!" Kenji warned his friend.

"I'm trying it seems to be sucking me in!" Saito said worriedly.

"You're too far away to launch the tether, try to hold on as long as possible!" Kenji said while looking around for something to help him save his friend.

"I'm giving her all she got, Kenji!" Saito yelled. He to was looking for something to help him out. Then the 'anomaly' let out a greenish colored shockwave that disabled Saito's pod. It began to drift closer and closer to the anomaly.

Kenji wildly pressed to radio transmission button and yelled. "Saito,Saito." But nothing came back. The pod touched the anomaly and both blinked out of existence.

"SAITOOOOOOOO!"

000

Saito was in a similar situation, just he was the one being pulled in.

"Kenji can you hear me? Kenji?" He yelled into the radio. He watched as the anomaly grew ever close to him and when his pod finally touched it he blacked out.

When he came to he noticed smoke in the cabin and all of the systems were damaged or offline. He unbuckled himself from his seat and was able to find the button to filter the smoke out of the cabin so he could see. Outside was filled with smoke, but the sensor that was online detected gravity and breathable atmosphere. Hesitantly Saito opened the hatch just as smoke began to clear. He was dizzy from the crash itself and as he stepped out he landed on the grass and dirt next to his ship.

'Wait grass and dirt? Where am I?' Saito looked up and saw a group of people standing just a bit off. He looked up towards the sky. 'Is that a star?' He saw the sun pouring light onto the planet.

One of the people from the group, a girl about Saito's age came up to him after being edged forward by an older member of the group. She said something that Saito could not understand and kissed him. After breaking the kiss, she had a look of disgust on her face. She turned back to the group and said something.

"What is, AHH!" Saito not only dazed after crashing onto a planet, now had a massive burning sensation on his hand. He looked at the girl who was now being laugh at by the group, well those in the group around her age. "Help me." He gasped out before he passed out.

000

Five Hours Earlier

Location: Unknown

Saito woke up in a soft bed, as he slowly regained his senses he began to look around to see where he was. The girl from before sat at a table in the center of the room reading a book. She noticed that Saito was moving and sighed. Saito felt a twitch of pain from his hand and looked at it. It had some strange bluish tattoo on it. Saito though that he will deal with that later.

"Excuse me where am I?" He asked the girl as he sat up from the bed. He noticed his shoes were at the edge lined up nicely. The girl set down her book looked at him and said something.

"I don't understand what you are saying." Saito replied. The girl rolled her eyes and shot him a look of disgust. She said something back then pulled out a stick.

"What is the stick for?" Saito asked carefully. She seem to stop to think of something then said a short chant then pointed said stick at Saito. A blast knocked him back onto the bed and hit the wall. The girl went back to her book.

"What was that for!?" Saito yelled at the girl. The girl turn and gave Saito a look of awe.

"You can speak normally." the girl said not looking up from her book. "Or did I just mess up the silencing spell that bad again?"

"What I've always spoken normally, just a different language." Saito throw back. The girl sighed again set down her and looked at Saito.

"All you were speaking was gibberish." the girl said.

"So were you before you blasted me into the wall." Saito said while rubbing his back. "That hurt you know."

"Well be luck you're still alive then or I'll hit hard next time." the girl then stood up and walk towards Saito, "Well I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Louise Frankose da Blan le lo Valliere?" Saito tried to say her name. Her eye twitched a bit a the butchering of her name.

"Commoner I was trying to be benevolent, you know what just, just call me Louise Valliere you got that bit right a least." She tried to calm herself down.

"Commoner?" Saito wondered.

"Yes, I use magic, ergo I'm a noble. You don't have magic, ergo you are a commoner." Louise explained. "Well on a technicality you're Familiar, but commoner just fits you better."

"Hmmm." Saito pause for a moment. "I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Saito Hiraga of the Asian Life Fleet Ship 'Japan'."

"For a commoner you have a very long name…" Louise raised her eyebrow. Satio let out a short laugh then looked at Louise again.

"Well it's also where I'm from, so just call me Saito Hiraga to simplicities sake." Saito explained.

"Well Saito, just so you know you position here, you are my Familiar, kind of like a servant of sorts." Louise started, "I summoned you here, but I was not expecting a human."

"Where is here exactly?" Saito asked. Louise looked as if he was insane.

"We are in the Kingdom of Tristain is one of five nations on the continent of Halkeginia." She explained slowly.

"I have no idea what any of that means." Saito tried to put softly. Louise look turned from one of curiosity to straight up shock.

"Just who are you commoner!?" Louise started to pull at her hair. "Ok you know what where are you from."

"Well that's a tricky question." Saito stated causing Louise to pull at her hair harder.

"Just answer the damned Question!" Louise growled.

"Let's see." Saito looked down at the ground a muttered, "Low culture, low technology how do I explain… Ah. Ok ready?" Saito asked.

"Tell me please." Louise said in a surly sweet voice.

"Ok so I from a land call 'Earth' after some great incident we built great ships and sailed upwards into the void above the land, we call it space. So we have been traveling through space from many years now and that's about it." Saito explained hoping that would suffice.

"Wait so you're from up there." Louise asked skeptically while pointing up to the ceiling and onwards to the sky.

"Pretty much, but before I came here we were no where near a planet. Infact I've never seen a star from a planet before, air that was not filtered for years and smell this… fresh." Saito commented. Louise still had a look of suspicion toward him.

"Prove it, prove you're from the void." Louise asked in a demanding tone.

"Where was the pod I came in?" Saito asked.

Louise though for a moment on what he was asking for "Oh you mean the Steel Dragon's Egg? I think Mr. Colbert took it to his shop to look at it."

"Oh no!" Saito jumped up from where he was sitting.

"What is it?" Louise still standing in front of Saito jumped back at his sudden movement.

"Where is it?" Saito looked at her with desperation.

"Where is what?" Louise backed up a bit.

"His workshop!"

Louise had not expected Saito to become this energetic that fast, she contemplated he options. "Er… Follow me." Louise slipped on some shoes and coat and went to the door to leave her room. The exited into another hallway with more door heading to a staircase.

Saito while following Louise asked, "Where is this?"

"Uh, the girls dorm of the Tristain Academy." Louise replied as the started down the stairs. They reached the ground level where the halls where. "Follow me the workshop is near the entrance to the academy." Outside the sky had darkened and two moons glowed in the sky.

"Wow, Earth was suppose to only have one moon." Saito comment in shock, but kept following after Louise how was leading the way.

They passed two other students outside as well, one commented, "Taking your Familiar out for a walk, Louise?"

Louise turned her head as she passed. "Shut up Guiche. Commoner come on we almost there." Saito was just paces behind her.

They reached the courtyard where Colbert workshop was. "Good it's still in one piece." Saito took a sigh of relief. They walk closer to the building when there was an explosion and a red beam shot up into the sky.

"Commoner what was that?" Louise asked as she jumped behind him.

"Huh that still works." Saito said with a surprised tone in his voice. They went up to the door, opening it smoke poured out onto the courtyard the two students from early drifted a ways away to watch what was going on. The older man from earlier ran out of the room coughing and turned back to see Louise and Saito standing in front of him.

"What did you press?" Saito asked.

The man cough for a bit then answered, "The red button with four strange symbols on it." He coughed out.

"Mr. Colbert are you alright?" Louise asked.

"Yes, I play with fire all the time, first in a while I've been burnt though." Mr. Colbert finally finished coughing. The smoke began to dissipate and the trio walk in. Saito goes up to his pod and examines it.

"Well looks like the engines don't work probably from the crash," He went into the cockpit and pressed some buttons, "The radio and power plant still work but the antenna is busted." Louise and Colbert looked at each other unable to understand what he is saying. He roots around in the cockpit and pulls out a box, "Cool he put an emergency kit in here. Meds, food, a gun? Where did he get a gun from. Oh its a ferromagnetic launcher, that's how. And sweet a universal solar charger."

"Commoner what are you doing?" Louise asked.

"Salvaging, let's see can I get this radio out." Saito began to pull at his pod's consoles.

"What is this machine you have here young one?" Colbert asked.

"Call me Saito, and this is a Kenji model mining pod, whaaa!" Saito fell out of the cockpit with a device in his hands. "There I got the radio out.

"A mining pod? Don't we mine with picks and shovels?" Louise asked.

"We did that a long time ago this way is faster especially if you need tonnes of Titanium on short notice, remember the beam that almost blew up you lab just a bit ago, yeah those are what we mine with, probably take a mountain down in a few days." Saito mused.

"So what do plan to do with it, you're pod?" Colbert asked.

"I may have been summoned here, but like hell I'm staying longer than necessary. I going to rig up this here radio to transmit messages for me so the fleet will come and save me!" Saito said with glee.

Louise's face saddened at this but then turn slightly stoic. "How big is this fleet?" Colbert asked.

"I don't know, a few thousand, not much." Saito said as he continued to piece together his transmitter. Both Colbert and Louise had looks of shock and disbelief, but Saito was too involved in his project to notice.

"Ok it's finished." Saito said.

"I haven't seen or hear of anything like this since I study the elves." Colbert said to himself out loud.

"Elves this place has them too,"Saito asked. "Well this place does have it cool factor, but still. Louise what is the tallest part of the academy?"

"The central toward why?" Louise asks, but Saito is already out the door. They follow him outside and see him running to the central tower with something other than the radio in his hands. Suddenly he stop points something upwards then flies to the top of the tower.

"How did he do that?" Colbert asked. Guiche and the girl he was with joined the Louise and Colbert.

"What is he doing." Guiche asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Louise sighed and sat on the ground in exhaustion.

000

Just a Few Minutes Earlier

On the roof of the central tower, Saito was setting up his equipment. "I hope I'm high enough and this thing has enough power to send out a message." He said to himself.

"Ok let's go on air." He pressed a button. "Hello anyone out there?" He said into the radio's microphone.

Static was his reply. "Ok let's modify somethings her boost the gain, lower the frequency, this was a long shot to begin with." he pressed the button again. "Hello is anyone from the Asian Union listening?"

Again nothing. "Only one thing left to do, set this up to record and repeat transmission and hope someone finds me." He brought the microphone up to his face, sighed and started, "I'm Saito Hiraga…"

* * *

If anyone one seen Farscape they know where this plot was adapted from.


	2. Getting Situated

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, here's another steaming pile of words for you to consume and digest.

* * *

Saito sat in Louise's room at the table near the center of the room, it was early morning, or at least the predawn chill told him. While he had never set foot on a planet until yesterday, the simulators and virtual reality games taught him something about the different times of day on Earth and luckily this place wherever it is, is kind of similar. He takes a small device out of his pocket. "Well I guess I should journal my activities on this planet, it might even be made into a show, if it's ever found."

He pressed a button on the side of the device.

"Log… Date, uhhh, I think I was December back in the fleet, but its spring here… you know what Day one, that will do wait no no, Day Two… Ok" Saito clears his throat, "Saito's Guide to Halkeginia, Log Day Two. That sounds good. Ok I am Saito Hiraga, a student from the Asian Union Fleet ship 'Japan'. I was testing out a mining pod when I was sucked into a wormhole, I know sounds like a premise for one of those bad shows. So I crashed landed on a planet and was found by, as I later found out, a group of students. I was nearly dead, I think, so one of them, a cute looking girl, saved me with a kiss. So I guess by her doing that I have to work for her for a while, I haven't talked it out with her yet. Also there must be something in the water around here because some of the people can do crazy things with just sticks, I've saw someone shot fire and another one control the movement of the wind. My guess nanites, but these people don't look more advanced that Medieval Tech and at best Renaissance. Well I am having a suspension of belief, because I've heard of stranger things. Well it seems I have to wake up the person who saved me. Oh yeah her name in Louise and I guess I get to stay in her room so I took on of the corners and used the pod survival kit's deployable bed. Well Saito Hiraga signing off."

He pressed the button again and put away the device.

He looked around the room, behind him a dresser, in front of him was the table with some colorful flowers on it and on the other side of that was his survival pack and different gadgets he salvaged from the pod like his radio and his coilgun. On his left was the door that when ot to the common hall of the girl's dorm. On his right was Louise's bed and next to that was the bathroom. He got up from the table a walked over to the bed.

"Well better wake her up, don't want her to miss classes." Saito whispered. He kneeled next to the bed and pushed on her shoulder. "Louise?"

She stirred slightly a mumbled something about food.

"As delicious as that sounded, Louise, you need to wake up." Saito stated in a normal voice. He lightly shook her body. "Louise."

Still she turned her body and buried herself deep in to the pillow.

"Wow, so this is what my mother had to deal with, how did she deal with it… Ah idea, but where would I get that many slinkies…" Saito wondered, "Well there is the tried and true way. Sorry about this Louise."

A soft grunt came from her than normal breathing. Saito put his mouth near Louise's ear a breathed in.

"LOUISE! The rooms on fire you need to get out!" He yelled as she jumped up and nearly fell off the bed.

"What fire, Huh what's going on!?" She said in half a daze. Saito failed in holding back a laugh.

"Wow now I know why my mother like pulling these things on me when I would not get up." He laughed.

Louise final regaining her senses "What in the name of all that is holy are you doing you crazy commoner!" She yelled.

"Well you see someone told me to wake you up last night." Saito explained.

"Who was it!? I am going to hurt them, badly…" Louise said sharply.

"You did." Saito said trying not to laugh at the state she was in.

"Wait, what?" She sighed realizing the full situation. "You're that commoner I summoned yesterday aren't you?"

"Well if by saving my life means summoning then yes." Saito nodded.

"What? You know what never mind… get me my clothes." Louise put her hands to her head.

"Er, I have this thing you see I don't go through girls stuff." Saito smiled nervously.

"What? It's no problem, just do it you idiot." Louise was close to losing it.

"Not after the things I've seen." Saito eye widened as he stared off into the distance reliving nightmares of his past.

That sent Louise overboard, she stood up from her bed in her night gown and started to yell, "For the love of the Founder. It will be faster to do it myself!" She stomped over to her dress and pulled out the necessary clothes. "You are just about useless. Now dress me."

"Er no… I've seen these shows and just no." Saito says to her.

"If you don't do it then no food for you." Louise threatened.

"I'll just eat my emergency rations then…" Saito tossed back.

"Well then no using your supplies then." Louise grind triumphantly.

Saito digs into one of his pockets and pulls out his gun. "You see this?" he says as he pulls out a magazine for the gun and slides it in, with it clicking into place.

"Yes you tiny little gun so what?" Louise asks. Saito walks over to the window and opens it.

"Come here." he asks. Louise curious as to what he is doing comes over to look out. "This in my hand can propel a two inch, three ounce round at mach 3. That's about two billion joules of energy, if I did my math right, when that round hits the object, let's see what that will do to oh say that wall over there." Saito takes aim and fires a round off. It hits the wall causing a large hole that goes through the wall.

"By the Founder your explosions are bigger than mine!" Louise gasped in shock.

"That wall was made of stone right?" Saito asked.

"Of course what else would it be made out of granted it is an old building, but I've never seen anything rip through so completely." Louise said still in shock. "I think though you have proven your point, just, just wait outside until I get dressed."

"Can do." Saito breathed a sigh of relief, "Never again," he murmured. He picked up his pack and walked out of the door and exited the courtyards. After waiting for awhile Louise join him and looked at him with some suspicion, but kept on walking.

"Follow me commoner we're going to "The Hall of Arvys." Louise said. Off to the side where Saito had shot his gun into the wall a few people were milling around it looking for what might have caused the damage.

"I was not expecting it to make that large of a hole? I wonder why?" Saito said.

"Well I guess we may work together well." Louise muttered. They walked through the corridors and into the hall where people had already gathered to eat and food lined the tables.

"Wow this place is like a Ren Faire sim on steroids. A great hall with tables piled with food." Saito mused.

"This is how we the Nobles live." Louise said. "We have the power to do many things and we reap the rewards." She sat down at one of the tables and put some food on her plate. "And no you can't have any of this."

"Yeah, yeah ban me from food." Saito takes off his backpack and roots around to find a small bag and a bowl. "Can I get some water though?" he asks. Louise points at a jug full of water, Saito take the jug, opens the bag and pour some water into it. He closes the bag and sets it into the bowl.

"What are you doing?" Louise asks.

"I'm just making myself some noodles." Saito says. He then sits down at the table with his pack on the ground. Louise glares at him and starts to open her mouth. "Remember the wall?" Saito asks. She closes her mouth and continues to eat.

"Huh, you're quiet to day Louise." A beautiful dark toned girl walks up to them joined by a quiet younger looking girl reading a book..

Louise sighs angry muttering, "Just one minute of peace!" She then speaks up so everyone else can hear. "Kirche, go away." She says.

"I'm not here for you, but you're familiar." She purrs. "Good morning, Louise's Familiar."

"Hi." Saito begins gritting his teeth, he many not know the exact circumstances between these two, but he saw what this Kirche girl was trying to do. "Name's Hiraga, Saito Hiraga."

Louise moaned in annoyance. "Oh here's my familiar." a lizard with a flaming tail walked up next to Kirche and nuzzled her leg. "His name is Flame

"That some interesting biology we've got here." Saito looked down at the lizard who had come up next to him and nuzzled his hand. "Hello to you to." Saito opened up his bag and filled his bowl with noodles as Louise stood up to talk to the girls.

"So you got a salamander." Louise said intrigued. Saito tossed some noodles to Flame who caught them in his mouth and ate.

"Well It's not as cool as what Tabitha got." Motioning to the girl reading a book who glanced up with the mention of her name. "She got a Wind Dragon." Saito had set his pack on the seat next to him and was rooting around for something while eating.

"Kirche. Breakfast, class is starting soon." Tabitha alerted her friend.

"Oh well Louise we can continue later." Kirche said as her and Tabitha walk away. Louise turns around to see Saito with Flame on the ground with Saito putting some powter on the salamander's tail watching the flame change colors.

"What are you doing, finish you food and quickly classes start soon." Louise gawks at Saito then sits down to finish her food up. Saito pulls a piece of bread out of his pocket and gives it to Flame.

"Good boy, now go follow your owner." Saito urged the lizard then finishes up his cooled noodles.

000

"Well atleast we will be there on time." Louise said as she and Saito walked to her class.

"You eat slow." Saito commented taking out one of his gadgets and playing with it.

"Louise, Saito wait for a second." Mr. Colbert jogged towards them. "Saito mind if I get a sketch of the runes."

"Sorry Mr Colbert, but we have class could you make it quick?" Louise asked. Colbert looked at the runes as Saito held up his hand.

"Done already, now hurry up classes will be starting soon." Colbert said as he walked off and the duo continued to Louise class.

"What is this class we're heading to?" Saito asked. "Mathematics, Literature, History?"

"No, Earth Magic. This is a magic school." Louise rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Sure 'Magic'." Saito still does not believe that magic is even possible. It had to be something, like nanites they some on can innately control. They arrived in the classroom and waited for it to get underway.

"Ok technically you're not suppose to be in here, so please keep a low profile." Louise asked.

"Sure, I'll just put earbuds in and play a game, if I start bleeding from any orifices just shake me a little." Saito said. Louise looked at him with disbelief and confusion. The class started with the teacher get up and starting to explain something. Louise drew a sigh of boredom as the class when on.

"So, Ms Valliere would you like to try to transmute this rock will you?" the teacher asked. Louise suddenly became very nervous.

"Ma'am that may not be in our best interest to do that." Kirche warned.

"Nonsense Ms Valliere come down here and try, the worst that can happen is you can fail." the teacher sweetly smiles.

"Have you ever had her as a student before?" Guche asked starting to shrink behind his desk.

"Ms Valliere please come down and try." the teacher requested. Louise got up and had a look of determination upon her face.

"Er, familiar you may wish to get down." Kirche tried to warn Saito, but the poor boy had fallen asleep. Louise got up to the teacher who had a rock read for her to use. She chanted a small incantation and the rock glowed for a second. The next thing Saito knew is that he was know awake and about five rows of seats back. A few bumps and bruises but relatively no worse for wear.

"That could have gone better." Louise said sheepishly as she got up and brushed some of the dust off.

"Better, you almost killed us." Kirche half scared half angry. "That is why you're the Zero!"

"Damnit you Zero, why did you do it?"

Saito analyzed the situation trying to understand what just happened. "That was awesome!" he said readjusting himself so he was sitting up straight.

"Are you crazy familiar? That could have killed us."

* * *

So, let's say you saw a problem, whether it be, grammatical, continuity, or just something sounds wrong, it's general nice to point it out and point the writer in the right direction. So thank you to those who do so and those who don't... shape up or shut up.


	3. Shocking Revelation

Ok just a bit more, ok back it up, ok right there, just put the story there. Good ok now the readers have more to read. Whether it's good or not is up to the them anyways.

* * *

"Ok this is my second log so that makes this day three. So yeah Louise, the girl that saved me, her nickname around here is 'The Zero', which honestly sounds badass if you think about it. 'Zero', oh shivers… Well after she casted her for lack of a better term 'spell' things just start exploding. This is starting to make my nanite explanation a little fuzzy, but since magic cannot exist in reality… Well to what happening today. So there are no classes today because the students need to get to know their familiars. I asked Louise what she wanted to do, but she said she was just going to study something in the library. She really does not like me all that much, but hey can't complain all too much, warm place to sleep and some food that all I really need. So now I'm in the Colbert's Workshop seeing what I can do with my little pod."

Saito turns off his recorder and places it on a table. The workshop was not that big, but he had enough room to work.

"Ok, so I took out the radio and the emergency power supply… I got all the survival gear out." Saito muttered to himself. "What else could I do with this pod?" Saito leaned up against the table looking at his pod.

"Hello? Is anyone in here." a female voice said nervously into the workshop.

"Uh yeah I back here." Saito respond to the voice. From the doorway of the workshop a young maid walked in carefully, looking at everything she passed with awe. She was carrying a plate with some food on it.

"Here you go, my lord. Lady Valliere requested me to bring this to you." the maid set the food down on the table then did a bow.

"Eh, I ain't no nobility, call me Saito." Saito said relaxed and calm. "What's your name?"

"Saito… my name is Siesta." Siesta the maid replied.

"Well Siesta if your not busy I could use some help." Saito inquired.

"Yes, uh what do you need my help with." Siesta snapped to attention.

"Well after a few incidents with one of my old friends I got into the habit of recording things and actions I do. So I need you to hold the camera while I take this machine apart." Saito explained.

"Uh what is a camera?" Siesta asked.

Saito raise an eyebrow and cocked his head at her, he then rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Siesta stepped back.

"No, no… you look similar to the people of my homeland, so I was running off the assumption that you knew these things…" Saito sighed.

"You mean there's a whole land of people that look like us!?" Siesta said with shock. "Grandfather may not have being crazy after all."

"Well, you still want to help?" Saito asked.

"If I help you out could you tell me more about your homeland?" Siesta asked.

"Sure, now this is the camera…"

Saito explained what the camera was and how to use it, after a few tries Siesta go a hang of how to use it. She watched as Saito dismantled his pod and organize all the different parts. Louise entered about halfway through and took a seat to watch what Saito was doing. The maid was able to explain most of it to the best of her understanding. After about three hours of work most of the pod had been gutted and it parts organized.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave to help the other maid prepare the hall for the midday meal." Siesta did a bow for Louise and left the room, leaving the camera on the table before the left.

"Interesting maid…" Louise commented.

"She reminds me of home." Saito replied. Louise gave him a questioning look, but dropped it.

"So what are you going to do with all these parts?" Louise asked. "Build more of your terror pistols?"

Saito laughed at that. "I could but that would just be a waste. I think I going to build a few drones to assist me."

"A drone?" Louise said the word and tried to understand it.

"Well a drone is a robot that I can program to do tasks for me. I know how to build three types of drones, support, assault, and scout. There are more, but I only have the programs for those three." Saito tried to explain.

Louise sat there and started to process this information. "Ok so it kind of like a cross between a golem and a familiar." Was the conclusion she came to.

"I guess so." Saito shrugged his shoulders and began to assemble a drone. "I think I'll build a scout to map out the land."

"We have maps if you want to see one." Louise said confused.

"I just want to cartographer my own map, I'll have to use your maps for cities and towns anyways." Saito responded.

"So how do your drones work?" Louise ask.

"Well this on the scout has little anti gravity pods that allow it to float and fly long distances very fast, maybe 120kph." Saito answered as he put a few piece together for the drone.

"Whoa," Louise was glad she was sitting down. "That's so much fast than a wind dragon flies."

A little bit later, "Ok I finished and famished." Saito said putting the last touches on the drone. He flicked a switch on the little drone and it lit up and began to float in the air a shoulder height.

"I think they were going to serve the food outside for our class today." Louise said. "I guess I should show you the way." They walked out of the stuffy workshop and across the campus to another courtyard on the other side of the campus. Most of Louise's class had already begun eating and chatting away. The two took their seats and the drone landed on the table in front of Saito who then set it on a chair next to him.

"Mr. Saito, good afternoon." Siesta said bringing by plates of cake.

"It's all a lie." Saito said giggling. "Sorry bad joke from home…"

"Madam, would you like some cake?" Siesta asked.

"Yes I would." Siesta handed Louise some cake, who then began to eat it too.

"And then she said let them eat cake…" Saito mused. Siesta gave Saito some cake as well then did a short bow and continued to pass out cake.

"What is with all you little sayings with cake and how can cake lie?" Louise asked after she finished a few bites of her cake.

"There mostly meaningless jokes. Though this is good cake." Saito replied. A crash was heard along with an angry voice yelling. Saito turned to see what had happened and Siesta had tripped and flung cake on someone.

"Oh by the founder, Guiche really needs to calm down…" Louise sighed. "No use crying over dropped cake."

"If he hurts Siesta I going to take revenge." Saito says bluntly.

"Fine just don't kill him." Louise said. "I highly doubt that you would die in a fight anyways."

"Why because I can so easily survive your explosion?" Saito said.

"Yes, I just don't want a death of a nobleman on my head, I am responsible for you, you know. And he just slapped her…" Louise sighed. "I never really like him anyways."

Saito snapped his fingers as his drone took to the skies. He walked over to Guiche. "Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing?"

"Oh butt out Familiar, I am dealing with incompetence here I don't need stupidity next." Guiche growled.

"Guiche calm down, its just cake." A girl in a chair on the same table eating her cake.

"No it not about cake it about pride of a nobleman!" Guiche proclaimed. Saito went over to Siesta and helped her up.

"So Guiche see you've gotten another girl." Saito ventured a bluff.

"What does this commoner mean Guiche." the girl dropped her fork on the table and stared down the noble idiot.

"Uh, er I have no idea what he mean Montmorency." Guiche fails to convince her.

"One thing Founder damnit, I ask one thing from you. You…" The girls storms of in a rage.

"First it a bloody maid now, some familiar who doesn't know his place! That's it I challenge you to a GAAHH" A blast of lightning engulfs Guiche and falls he to the ground. From where his head was the drone floats with a electrode sparking near it front tip. Other students gathered around to see what happened. Siesta ran off in fear as Louise approached Saito.

"I thought I said not to kill him." Louise said annoyed.

"Huh? Oh he's not dead, just going to be unconscious for a while." Saito explained as his drone floated near his head.

"Ok, I going to go finish my cake then." Louise left. The crowd then began to disperse after hearing that Guiche is going to be alright. Guiche stirred a bit before opening his eyes. Saito was on one knee looking at his face.

"All right Guiche, now let's remember not to hurt the staff, and let's not pick fights with people, ok?" Saito said in an annoyingly sumg voice. Guiche nodded. "Ok now get out of here before you piss me off again." Guiche took of running. Saito returned to Louise who had just finished her cake.

"So what does Guiche's Family do?" Saito asked.

"His father is a general." Louise said as if it was common knowledge that Saito should have known.

"Oh well… this might not end well."

Later near the end of the day. Saito was sitting in Louise room watching a screen he had set up on the wall. It was holographic so it did not need many components to make, a few light emitting diodes and a few mirrors and bam a screen. He had sent his drone out to make a map out the surrounding area a little bit after his talk with Guiche. He had set up the screen to watch the progress be made bit by bit.

"Ok Saito here's a map you can..." Louise was stunned by what was on her wall. "That map, it has so much detail…"

"Can I see the map?" Saito asked. Louise still stunned absently handed him the map. "Huh I knew it!"

"What? What do you know?" Louise asked with urgency.

"Oh I can't read your script." Saito said pointing to the scribbles on the map. "Could you tell me what they say so I can translate them to my script?"

"Uh sure." Louise looked at the screen again and noticed something. "Hey that's the capital, Tristania!"

"Could oh so that's what that little city was, scans show it has about hundred thousand people living in it." Saito said typing something into a device in his hands.

"Little city? It's at least in the top five largest cities on the entire continent!" Louise said a little insulted.

"Oh but it just has that small town vibe feel though so quaint." Saito said. "It kind of reminds me of some of the smaller lifeships."

"Ok then what's a big city to you?" Louise huffed annoyed.

"I think Tokyo, the old capital of my people had about 36.2 million at its height." Saito wondered out loud.

000

"Kenji… tell me what happened to my brother." Kenji was not in the best of situations, not only had he lost his best friend, he was now strapped down to a chair in the levels security outpost. Oh that was not even the worst part, the head guard for this level was the older sister to his friend.

"Well, during the maintenance cycle yesterday, we we're testing-"

"Why in the hell are you using my brother a your guinea pig, especially what happened after last time!" the sister became irate.

"I got permission from engineering, they even endorsed the project with the lost rating they have for me!" Kenji sputtered out.

"I know that, but by the reports I'm getting my brother is most likely dead." Saito sister slammed her hand onto a table. "My brother…"

"He can't be dead. Come on it's Saito you know what he's probably doing right now."

"He was sucked into a anomaly is space, this isn't some B list sci-fi movie, come on we live on space ships for god's sake!"

"I know he can't be dead, I took scans of the anomaly before it faded away!" Kenji said hoping this would help his case.

"What does some scans have to do with this!?"

"Jun! For heaven's sake could I explain?" Kenji addressed Saito's sister. "The scans are everything."

"Ok, ok, ok… What did your scans pickup?" Jun asked trying to calm down.

"Air, breathable air and 1.1 gee gravity." Kenji said.

"What, that mean…"

"That means he, hopefully, is on a planet. And best part is, I think I might be able to recreate the portal."

"What do you need?" Jun asked.

"This is the hard part, I need access to sector 18."

* * *

Questions about events or where this is going? Feeling like you want to rant about how bad this is? What to put in your two cents on this story? Or just want to say hello? Just leave a review and take a number I get back to you as soon a possible.

Also if you don't like this story tell me why, I love feed back, just keep it clean. The forum is open to you the readers anyways.


	4. We have a Deal

Well here's some more to the story. I think I got all the errors out of it, but...

* * *

Saito is working in Colbert workshop setting up a small work area for his stuff. Two drones float lazily around his head as he works on a third. He wipes sweat from his face and stops. One drone brings him a cup of water that was lying on a nearby table. He walks over to his camera which was sitting near some project Colbert was working.

"I guess I should tape this day's log with the drone almost finished." Saito say getting out his recorder and connecting it to the camera. "I wish I could do that wirelessly, but that costs power I do not have." he mumbled to himself. He activated the recorder

"Hello day ten and I still live… that never gets old. Ok this will be my ninth log. So I am video taping this one so I have records of my drones incase stuff happens…" a drone looks like it just shivered in the background, Saito looks back at it and shrugs, "Ok… so Louise says she has the day off today for some religious holiday called, I think it was Day of Void, what is with this place and it's naming protocols? What with naming a girls Zero and a day Void. Honestly who writes this? If you think about it they 'voided' a day." Saito giggles at his joke, " Yeah… that's a bad joke I know… Ok I digressed a bit too much there, so she wanted to go to town and buy a few things so I got up a bit early to prep. Sadly she'll be here soon and I don't have my attack drone ready.. But I upgraded the defence drone with a better battery that I salvaged from the pod. So if any poor bandits that I heard about, try to attack us, their arrows with laughably bounce off the shields." The door opens with Louise entering. "Well I'll end the log here. I hope I can get some clothes to cover up the ones I am wearing."

Saito ends the recording.

"Saito how do you wake up so early everyday?" Louise yawns. "It's barely dawn…"

"It's about midday where I'm from so rocket lag is hitting me hard." Saito grabs his bag. "So we hitting the road?"

"Yeah, I had the horses saddled up, just a before I came to get you." Louise replies. "Are you bring those?" She asked pointing nervously at the drones.

"Yep this one is Def and this is Scot." Saito point to them respectively as they both to what looked like a bow.

"They creep me out… they don't need magic." Louise whispered sacred. The drones beeped out sadly.

"Hey you're making them sad Louise, be nice to them."

"Saito, if you were anyone else right now I would be beating you right now for this…" Louise said trying to regain her noblish tone of voice.

"Yeah luckily we took care of that." Saito grinned. "Ok let's go to the big city." They exited the workshops and strolled to the stables, Siesta came up to Louise and handed her the reins to a horse and then to Saito. Louise elegantly mounted her horse, while Saito attempted to jump on and then slide of the back.

"Saito what are you doing?"

"Damn American films…" he mutters. "Harder to do this than I though."

"Saito when was the last time you rode a horse?" Siesta asked.

"Er… never…" The two girls looked at each other then at Saito in awe and shock.

"But horses are the fastest mode of transportation on the continent!?" Louise said shocked.

"I drove a car once and the Earth Faire… I've watched John Wayne movies, but never have I ridden a horse." Saito answered.

Louise sighed, "Maid Siesta please help Saito onto my horse." She asked.

"Uh, Yes ma'am." After a few tries Saito was able to get on Louise's horse and grasped his arms around her waist.

"Eh! Watch where you are touching." Louise growls.

"If I throw up during this trip I'll aim it at you." Saito responds as he holds on for what to him seems like dear life. Louise rolls her eyes and cracks her reins. After about three hours of riding, and about two hours of Saito climbing back on after falling or sliding off they make it to Tristan Capital City, Tristania. As they arrive at the gates Saito falls off again, to the ire of Louise and the amusement of the guards. To make matter worst Louise just continues on into the city to find a stable for the horse.

"Hey, boy first time having a ride with a girl?" one guard commented. Saito gets up to dust himself off but finds he has a hard time moving his legs.

"Apparently it was a rough mount." a second one chipped in.

"Don't you two have to watch the entrance to a city while I get to go in it." Saito tossed back.

The guards stopped laughing and straightened up, "Have a good visit to our city." the first guard said annoyed.

"Thought so." Saito strutted through the gates of the city. He was greeted immediately by the sight of a renaissance city, it was surprisingly clean and the city smelt of bread from the bakeries that dotted the city. Horses with carts hauled goods around and people stood on the street sides hawking their good.

"There you are Saito, I thought the guards were hassling you." Louise said walking up to Saito. "Where did you creepy flying things go?"

"Oh the drones, their flying above us to avoid disturbing the peace." Saito motioned upwards.

"That may have been a prudent idea. So I need to gather some items for a potion I was working on, here is some money to spend. Meet me at that gate a bit after the temple bells toll four times." Louise said handing Saito a bag of coins.

"Ok." Saito said taking the bag and was surprised at it's weight. He peered inside to see that they were little gold coins lining the bag.

"It's just a bit so don't spend too much in one place. See you after a while." Louise disappeared into the crowd.

Saito scratched his head, "What do I do now? I know, what would you do in a video game, go to the bar of course." He said while starting to wander around the city in search of a bar.

He stopped a random person, "Excuse me where can I find some place to get a drink?"

"You see that building over there, they have booze and broads there, probably on of the better places to go." the man said politely.

"Thanks," Saito began to make his way to the bar. Entering into a quiet bar space with very little foot traffic. A girl a bit older than Saito was manning the bar. Saito came up to the bar and sat there

"Welcome, traveler what would you like to have, we've got Ale, Beer, Whiskey?" the girl asked.

"Uh do you have anything non-alcoholic?" Saito asked.

"Well I have a drink I concocted if you want to try it for a Deniers." the girls suggested.

"Sure, wait have you tried it before?" Saito asked.

"Of course, I would never hurt a customer for kicks." the girl deadpanned.

Saito opens his bag of coins, "Uh what coin is what?"

"You must have come from far way if you don't know that…" the girl said surprised.

"Farther than you'd think, miss?" Saito said.

"Ah, name's Jessica. So these big ones are Ecus, these medium ones are Souses, and the smallest ones are Denierses." Jessica explained. Saito gave her a Deniers and she brought up a glass filled with a clear brown liquid.

"Huh." Saito said looking at the glass. He took a sip of it then put the glass back down. He had a happy grin on his face.

"So you like it?" Jessica asks.

"It kind of reminds me of home. What do you call it?" Saito says then takes another sip.

"Sweet water."

"We call it Sarsaparilla back home… Thank you for the drink." Saito finished his drink then tossed her and Ecu. "As a tip."

"Tha-Thank you." Jessica said surprised.

"Do you know where I can find a clothing store I need some new clothes."

"But what you wearing must be expensive already?" Jessica commented.

"Oh it's durable, I just stick out a bit to much. I've been called a noble like five times on my way here." Saito sighed.

"You're not a noble? I thought you were just a special case noble traveler."

"Hell no I have to deal with them on a daily basis, I don't want to be know as one." Saito replied.

"I think I have some old clothes my dad used to wear back in his adventure days, I'll sell them to you for 5 Ecu."

"I'll look at them first before I pay." Saito looks at her with a sarcastic smile.

"Jeanne watch the bar for me," Jessica yells, another girl enters and starts cleaning the bar off. "Come on, er."

"Saito."

"Follow me I'll show you where it is." Behind the bar was a house part of the building where Jessica and her father lived. In the living room of the house side Jessica pulled a leather duster out duster out. "Try it on."

Saito picked up the duster and put it on. "Nice, very roomy with lots of pockets. Though I may look a bit roguish though."

"A rogue among nobles, that would make a nice book…" Jessica trailed off.

"Well, here 6 Ecus. I best be off." Saito waved as he left Jessica in her house and exited into an alley. The bells chimed two times. "I should find my way back to gate." He took out his holographic map of the city he had his drone make a while back.

"Well let's try to navigate this."

000

The bells chimed four times. Louise had just gotten back to gate and was looking around for Saito. She had a long package in her hands

"Where could he have gotten to. Did he get mugged. I hope he didn't kill them and is trying to explain to the guard not to arrest him. Well he'll probably be here soon." Louise said a man with a wide brimmed hat and a dark brown duster started to walk towards her. She started to back away nervously.

A guard intercepted the man, "Sir I can't have you bothering a noble."

"I have business with her." The man said.

"Madam do you know this man?" The guard asked. Louise shook her head.

"Yes you do Miss Vallière, we are well acquainted." The man took off his hat to reveal it was Saito.

"Are you still certain, Louise?"

"Oh Founder… guard I know this man…" Louise sighed in annoyance.

"Very well have a good day." the guard when back to his post.

"What are you doing wearing something like that?" Louise said nearing pissed off.

"I bought it, you said I could go buy stuff for myself, so I bought this duster and won the hat."

"How much of my money did you spend?" Louise's eye twitched.

"Negative 68 Ecus I think. I kept twenty for myself."

"You won that much?"

"Sure, it was the idiot's idea to use metal tie anyways, so what do you got there?" Saito eyed the package.

"I got it for you, not as a gift, but it might be useful to you." Louise said nervously.

"Ok let's head back to the Academy, you can show me when we get there." Saito said as the two started to the stables.

"So are you ready for the ride back?" Louise asked.

"Yes I am."

"Really you had a rough time on the way."

"Mr. Saito we have your horse and cart ready for you." The owner of the stable came up and told him.

"Thank you." Saito grinned. They came up to the horse and carriage duo.

"Saito how much money did you win?"

"I was stuck in the back alleys for awhile."

"How did you convince them to hitch up my horse to the cart?" Louise asked getting in the cart.

"I asked Colbert for some form of Identification linking me to the school and he gave me this." Saito tossed the school's pentagram medaillen to Louise as he got in the cart as well. Louise looked at the medaillen and Saito got the cart going.

"You are a rogue." Louise commented.

"Na, I've just got a distant perspective on things."

000

They were getting close to the school as it got dark.

"Would you like some lights to light up the road?" Saito asked Louise.

"Sure." One of the drones came down from the sky and casted a beam of light before them. From the dark a few cart blocked the path. People armed with bows stood before them as if the carts were a palisade.

"Louise, just follow my lead." A man that seemed in charged waved for them to stop. He came up to Saito side as he stopped.

"You see I don't want any trouble so give me you money or my boyz are going to have to deal with ya." The man said.

"Ok, but first you want to see a trick?" Saito brandished his pistol.

"What a piece of metal?"

"Just wait." Saito pulled the trigger into the air as a load blast echoed through the plains, a small part of a bird dropped on the man's head scaring him.

"Uh never mind… Just… just go." The man waved them through and the carts parted.

As the neared the school a contingent of guards was leaving, probably to investigate the sound. They got back into the school's stables where Siesta was waiting reading a book.

"I see you got a carriage for the ride home how romantic." Siesta giggled.

"Nothing romantic happen!" Louise quickly stated.

Saito turn to Siesta, "Blatant lies all of it!" he joked. Louise's blush covered a good bit of her face.

"I'll get on of the sable hands to deal with you cart."

"Could you put it over by Colbert's Workshop?" Saito asked.

"Sure, can do."

000

"Sir please let us use sector 18." Jun pleaded with a gruff military man.

"You expect me to believe that some boy disappeared without a trace into a random wormhole."

"I was there I saw it." Kenji yelled.

"This coming from the boy, who has nearly killed his friends one thousand eight hundred and fifty-two times and a station chief with more anger problems than that tiger in the zoo. Why should I believe anything you two say."

"This is Captain Hiraga son we are talking about." Jun pleaded.

"I don't care if he's the emperor himself, you will not have access to sector 18!"

"I'll give you the schematics to the Excalibur System." Kenji plead.

"Kenji!" Jun said shocked.

"Dr. Yamada's EX system, the one he took to his grave, your father's greatest work?"

"Yes, I know where it is can we use sector 18 in exchange for it?" Kenji said with a harden look in his eyes.

"We can work out a deal…"

* * *

So another part done. For those who like fighting, it is coming. For those who like adventure, it is coming. For those who are intrigued by the secondary story line, it has thicken. For those who want to leave a comment of any kind now is you chance.


End file.
